


Game On!

by MalikBishtar



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalikBishtar/pseuds/MalikBishtar
Summary: Atem and Seto go to an arcade. Seto is determined to win at something. Anything. Seriously, pharaoh, how do you DO that?
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22
Collections: Yu-Gi-Oh! It's Time to G-G-G-Gift! [Mini-Exchange]





	Game On!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mainstream_Deviant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mainstream_Deviant/gifts).




End file.
